


A Quick Escape

by enverse (soer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/enverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m on a date with this creepy dude and now I am trying to escape from him so could you please help me through this window” AU ft. akafuri</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Escape

**Author's Note:**

> For Akafuri drabble weekend  
> Thank you Sephia for the suggestion~

The man sitting across Kouki was telling the most delightful story, and when he was finished Kouki laughed and clapped his hands.

“Wow, you have really crazy days at work don’t you?” A glance at the line behind his date showed that it had shortened considerably. “I’m going to the bathroom. Why don’t you order yourself another coffee?”

The man chuckled. “Sure. We can go to the mall afterwards.” He stood up and Kouki mimicked his actions.

“Sounds good!”

After taking a quick glance behind him to make sure his date really _was_ in line, Kouki went into the bathroom. “Shit!” he cursed by the sink, finally allowing his legs to shake like he had wanted to for the past twenty minutes. “I have to get out of here,” he muttered, looking around the bathroom for any exits.

He saw four stalls, a big mirror, two sinks, an old dingy window, one paper towel dispenser, two plants— Kouki whipped his head back and rushed over to the small window. It was small, but not for the first time, Kouki blessed his small stature. It would be tight, but he could make it. He just had to get it open.

Using all the upper body strength available to him, Kouki desperately tried to the open the window… to no luck. It was stuck.

Kouki checked his watch. It had been less than two minutes since he left his date. He still had time. Desperately he shoved at the window again, using all his strength to push the sill up, not caring if his white shoulder sleeve was getting dirty in the process.

The door swung open behind him and he whirled around in panic, terrified of getting caught. Luckily, the person who stood before him had red hair and red eyes – definitely looking nothing like his date. Kouki breathed a sigh of relief.

The stranger looked at him curiously. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to get this window open,” Kouki replied, resuming his earlier actions. It still wouldn’t budge, but Kouki felt it would loosen if he just pushed _a little harder_ …

“What for?” The redhead moved closer to him, drawn by curiosity.

“Long story short I’m trying to escape my date who’s waiting in line for coffee.” Kouki checked his watch and resumed shoving the window upwards. “He’s nice, but the date is getting weird and I _really_ don’t want to spend any more time with him than I have to.”

“Why don’t you just tell him you don’t want to see him anymore? Surely it would be easier than trying to sneak out of a window.” The redhead pointed out.

Kouki gave him a sheepish look. “Thing is, I’m actually really bad about confrontation. And he was telling me a story where he implied his skinned his co-worker’s rabbit and gave it back to her as an April Fool’s Day joke…”  The brunet shuddered. “So I’d just rather leave while I can.” He went back to pushing the sill.

“Would you like some help?” The redhead asked after a moment of watching Kouki struggle against the window.

Kouki widened his eyes in surprise. “Really?”

The redhead nodded. “Yeah. I might not look it, but I actually have a bit of muscle on me. The two of us could probably get it open.”

Kouki beamed at him, not believing his luck. “Wow, yes, I would love your help.” He glanced down at his watch again. “We have four minutes left before he comes in here to check in on me. The barista might still be making his drink, so it’s now or never.”

The two of them positioned themselves on either side of the small window, and on the count of three, both shoved the sill upwards with all the strength they possessed.

Their efforts were rewarded: it was just an inch, but the window was open. It was more than enough for the both of them to grab it and shove it upwards, until it was fully open. Kouki was delighted and peered out the window to judge the ground’s distance. It wasn’t too high – he would make it. He climbed through the open window, relief surging through him as soon as he felt his feet touch the hard concrete.

“Thank you so much,” he said, looking back at his savior. “You really helped me out.”

The redhead looked more amused than anything. “It was nothing. I’ll close it now to hide your trail.”

Kouki beamed at him. “Thanks, I really owe you one.” He was beginning to walk away when the redhead called him back.

“Here,” he said, a white card offered in his hand outstretched towards the brunet. Kouki took it, curiously. “I’m a lawyer. If you run into trouble feel free to give me a call.”

Kouki pocketed it away. “Thank you.”

He took off again down the street as the stranger-- _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_ the card had said--closed the window behind him.

Today hadn’t been so bad after all, Kouki couldn’t help thinking as he rode the train out of town and back home, smiling softly as he studied the white card in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Written: May 24-25th, 2015


End file.
